


pancakes

by calixarene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixarene/pseuds/calixarene
Summary: "Wonwoo, I am not giving you the remaining batter stop looking at it."





	pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on my twitter account so it's short (very short)
> 
> but enjoy some domestic wonwoo

"G'morning, babe," you felt his lips move against your nape and you couldn't help but shiver a bit because of how deep his voice gets in the morning, "what do you want for breakfast?" 

You tried to think of an answer as you snuggled deeper into his arms, "pancakes?"

"You'll have to help me," he said and you felt him dragging you up into a seating position, "come on, love, rise and shine!"

"Wonwoo," you whined with your eyes still closed and then you felt a small flick on your forehead, "oww!"

You opened your eyes to glare at him while you covered  your forehead but when you saw him looking at you so fondly, you had to bow your head down again as a telling blush spread across your cheeks.

"You're so cute but come on, it's time to get out of bed!" he carried you off the bed until you were ready to stand on your own.

You slowly followed him to the kitchen as you tried to rub the sleep away from your eyes. When you opened them again you saw him struggling with the things he needed for the pancakes and you couldn't help but let out a small giggle that had you covering your mouth.

He looked at you with what could be classified as puppy dog eyes and you had to mentally resist melting right there and then.

"Come on," you worked your way towards him while going through the different drawers to gather the things you needed for the pancakes. 

You handed him the bowl with all the dry ingredients in it and added the wet ingredients like the eggs and milk. You watched him scrunch his nose in concentration and you couldn't help the smile that spread across your face. You shook your head as you heated up the pan and sprayed some oil on it, "Are those ready, Wonu-ah?"

"I think so?" he handed you the bowl and you poured the first pancake and the next until there was barely any batter left for another pancake. You saw him looking at the bowl avidly and you couldn't help but snort, "Wonwoo, I am not giving you the remaining batter stop looking at it."

"But babe-" "But no," You handed him a plate stacked with pancakes with some fresh fruits and whipped cream on top and pushed the maple syrup towards him, "Here. They're ready."

The fond laughter that burst from your lips was understandable if everyone had the chance to see Wonwoo perk up like a cute puppy being given treats.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> i know it's short but constructive criticism is welcomed but please be gentle, this is my first story here


End file.
